Merry Christmas baby
by KTaylorCSI
Summary: It's Christmas time in Vegas. Police balls, gowns. A fluff piece for snicker fans with some morganders thrown in!


**A/N OK SO A FEW HAVE ASKED FOR A CHRISTMAS STORY. THIS IS ONE IS PRIMARILY SNICKERS WITH SOME MORGANDERS...I HAVE ANOTHER IN PROCESS THAT WILL FOCUS ON MORGANDERS. **

**ALSO MY OTHER STORY IS NOT DONE! JUST TAKING A SMALL BREAK! **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF CSI! JUST BORROWING **

Merry Christmas, Baby!

That time of year had rolled around once again. Sara Sidle was in the locker room putting her gear away trying to ignore the Christmas music blasting throughout the lab. Ugh! Enough already. I am so looking forward to going home, pouring a nice glass of wine, and taking a long hot bath. Maybe I'll turn on a movie or something to distract myself from the fact that I will be alone for Christmas. Her thoughts were interrupted by Finn and Morgan walking in laughing. "Oh hey Sara!" Both responded. Sara looked over and smiled. "Hey." "Sooo who are you taking the Christmas police ball tonight?" Morgan asked. "Um no one. Is that tonight?" "Of course, and don't tell me you didn't know. DB has been talking about it for weeks. But I was able to get out it." Finn said with a smirk. Morgan turned to her, "How did you get out it?" She asked suspiciously. "Welllll since you asked. I am flying out tonight to spend time in Seattle with family. In fact if I don't leave soon I will miss the flight. You two have fun in my honor." With that said she turned towards the door, stopping she looked back over her shoulder, "Oh and ladies, don't do anything I wouldn't do…" Laughing as the door shut behind her. "What WOULDN'T she do?" Morgan asked Sara. "Ok so back to the party, I'm not going with anyone. Being the sheriff's daughter I have to be there. Why don't we go together?" Sara looked at Morgan not sure how to respond. "Uh um sure. But you know I don't have a dress." Sara responded hoping that would get her out of this. "Oh come on Sara…." At that moment Nick and Greg walked in talking about the most recent Cowboy game. "Oh come on man, Romo could be better." "Greg, I'm NOT getting into that discussion with you. You know I love my boys!" Stopping they stared at the two CSIs in front them hearing the last of the conversation.

Nick looked at Sara. He knew this year had been a rough one for her. He'd been trying to be there for her as much as he could, but he couldn't help the feelings he knew were stronger than ever. He'd done his best to keep them at bay though. "So ladies what are you two discussing?" Greg grinned. He was enjoying working with Morgan, and even more so their relationship outside of work. When was the question. "Well Sara and I were discussing the ball tonight, and if she was going or not." "And I was uh trying to explain to Morgan that no I wasn't." "Oh come on Sar, you should. You deserve a night out." Nick looked at her with a smile. Sara looked around at everyone staring at her. Sighing she gave in. "Ok you three win. I will go. Morgan do you care to go shopping with me?" Morgan eagarily nodded. "Hey ladies, do you need escorts?" Morgan and Sara looked at each other, Morgan spoke first. "Why don't we meet you two there?" With that the two women headed out and to the mall.

"Sara! Come on. I have my dress, this is what the 5th one to try on?" Morgan said flopping down in a chair. "Hey Morgan, I think this is it." She stepped out from behind the curtain to show her. "Oh yea. You are right. Nick will be eating out of your hand, or well something…LOL" "MORGAN BRODY!" "What? We both know you two have feelings for each other. Just need to admit it." "Oh like you have with Greg?" Morgan smiled and looked away. No one knew they were dating. "Welllll I don't have to be honest with Greg. We've uh been dating for a few months now." "Morgan! Why didn't you tell me? I am happy for you." "Thanks. No one knows well except you." "Secret's safe with me. OK let me change and pay for this." After paying for the dress, and a matching pair of strappy heels the two women wandered the mall passing Victoria's Secret. Morgan pulled Sara inside. "Oh come on! You can't buy a dress like that and not want sexy lingerie to go underneath?!" Sara agreed, reluctantly. "Good. So is Nick lace or leather?" "Nick isn't going to see this. And he likes lace." Sara smirked. "Well with a red dress, let's say you have matching lingerie." While Sara was browsing through the lingerie, Morgan pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Nick. "Here's a pic of the color, and you are welcome."

Morgan dropped Sara off at her condo, and agreed to pick her up at 730pm. Sara walked in and dropped her bags on her bed, and hanging her dress in the closet. Changing into a tank and pajama pants she set her alarm and climbed into bed.

Next thing Sara knew there was a ringing noise in her head. Interrupting a dream she'd been having, one that made her blush with thought. Good grief Sara! No way would Nick even see you in that light. Shaking herself mentally she realized her alarm was not what woke her up but her phone. "Sidle" She said with a yawn. "Well Sunshine, sounds like you to cut the OT and get more rest." "Nick. What do you want?" "Now is that how you treat a friend? I was just calling to see if you had a corsage for tonight, and if you needed a hand getting ready?" Sara laughed. "Nick no I don't have one, and NO I don't need help. Morgan and I will see at 8pm." "OK Sara. Can't wait."

730pm came around, and Sara met Morgan at the door. Both wearing long winter coats to hide their dresses. They wanted this to be a surprise for both men. They valet Morgan's car and entered the hotel. Making their way to the ballroom, they could hear the band playing "Merry Christmas Baby", stopping at the door both women looked at each other and smiled. It was now or never.

Walking in the room was decked out to look like a winter wonderland. White, silver, and glitter were everywhere. Beautiful hand carved snowflakes sat on each table. LVPD had even had the crew of Naked Vegas paint models as snowflakes and Christmas trees. Looking around the room, they finally spotted Nick and Greg near the bar talking to people from dayshift.

Greg nudged Nick. "Hey! There they are." Both men turned around to the two beautiful women approaching. "Hey guys. You both you look very handsome." Morgan stated. "Thank you. Could we take your coats?" Greg asked. Morgan and Sara shared a knowing look. Morgan took her coat off first and handed it to Greg. Her floor-length royal blue gown, had two splits up either side to show off her legs. The dress was strapless, with the top lined with silver fabric. The dress fit where it needed. Her blonde hair was kept down in long curls, make up perfectly applied. Greg was speechless. Morgan leaned over and pushed his jaw back up. "Thank you Greg. I'm glad you listened, and your vest matches." Greg composed himself enough to respond. "Well Morgan you didn't really give me a chance did you?" He laughed "Oh here let me put your corsage on."

Nick turned to Sara, whom still had her coat on. "Are you going to stay trussed up in your coat, or do I get to see what's underneath?" "I uh mean your dress. Not that I wouldn't mind, Um Can I take your coat?" Greg and Morgan watched on a smile on their lips. Sara smiled at Nick. Unbuttoning her coat she simply let it fall to the floor. Nick could simply stare, if he spoke he'd babble. Sara was wearing a dark red ruby dress that went all the way to the floor. To accent her long legs, one side was split almost to her hip, showing the strappy heels she'd decided to splurge on. Her dress was a halter top that hugged to her body like a glove. The neckline was plunging, and the back was just above her hips. The lingerie she had bought was a perfect fit. She had taken time to apply a little make up, and had decided to simple leave her hair curly by applying the unused products her stylist had given her. Seeing Nick in his dark tux and coincidently matching vest was enough to bring back the vivid dream she'd been having. With the way he was looking at her, she knew it might just happen.

Nick stared at his best friend. Damn she is beautiful. "Wow Sara! You look amazing. Beautiful." Nick suddenly remembered the corsage, grabbing her wrist he placed it on her left hand. "Well ladies, would you like to dance, eat, drink?" Nick asked. The four decided to hit the bar first and then would take to the dance floor.

After a couple glasses of wine Nick and Sara had hit the floor slow dancing to Christmas music. Greg and Morgan were in a low lit corner completely ignoring the world. Nick spun Sara and then wrapped his arms back around her. "I am having so much fun tonight. I'm glad Morgan dragged me here, and I'm glad you are here." Sara looked at Nick, surprised at what she saw in his eyes. Love, lust, desire. Sara smiled, hoping her eyes reflected the same. "Do you want to sit down?" Nick asked "Sure." Leading her off the dance floor he couldn't keep his hand off her bare back. "Control Stokes Control." As the two headed towards the bar they stopped at the sound of their names. "Sara! Nick" Morgan ran over, "Hey uh Sara. Greg has a room upstairs, and well…" Sara smiled. "Go have fun. I'll see if Nick will take me home." The women smiled at each other, and Morgan gave her a hug. "Thank you! Oh by the way look up." Sara looked up to see her and Nick were under a mistletoe. Grinning at Nick, "Well we can't surpass tradition, now can we?" She said pointing up. Nick looked up and back at Sara, surprise registered in his face. Seeing her look he smiled. Leaning he pulled her to him, and kissed her. Igniting a fire inside both of them. Pulling away breathlessly, both looked at each other. "WOW" Was all they could say.

It was nearing midnight, and Sara was ready to leave. Holding hands they walked out to Nick's truck. Helping her in Nick took the opportunity to kiss her again. He ran around to the other side and jumped in. Sara looked at Nick, knowing her chance was going to pass itself up if she didn't take it now. "Uh Nick, can we go to your house instead? Not in the mood to be alone right now." Nick swallowed and headed to his house.

Once inside both were looking uncomfortable. "Would you like a drink?" He offered. Sara had sat down on the couch. "No thanks." Both stood looking at each other, before finally grabbing for each other. Kissing feverishly. Groaning Nick pulled Sara to the couch and into his lap. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to kiss you." Sara smiled and pulled his head to meet her lips. Kissing him deeper and harder. She'd managed to unbutton the top two of his shirt before he pulled away. "Sar-I don't want you to get the wrong impress..." She held a finger to his lips. "Shh, I want this. I want you. In fact Nicholas Stokes, I love you. You have been by my side and my rock." Nick looked back at her, a smile spreading across his lovely face. "I love you too Sara Sidle."

He carefully reached up, and unhooked the top of her dress. As she stood up the dress fell to the floor. Nick groaned as he stared at her. Stepping out of her dress she stood before him, wearing a matching pair of ruby red panties and her high heels. Nick quickly was out of his clothes, and underneath the lights of his Christmas tree, the two made love to each other.

Cuddled up into his chest, wrapped in a Dallas Cowboy blanket Sara sighed. "I love you Nick. I couldn't ask for a better man to fall for." "I love you too Sara. So does this mean we are a couple?" Sara looked up at the man she loved. "Yes Mr. Stokes it does." She giggled. Nick pulled her up to him, and kissed her.

"Merry Christmas, baby!"

A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
